


Defiling the Firefly

by daoinhe



Series: Leuchtkäfer [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Character Death, Dominance, Fear, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Misogyny, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Rough Sex, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, pavlovian responses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daoinhe/pseuds/daoinhe
Summary: What really happened on the night Pyro went with Medic and Heavy?
Relationships: Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2), Medic/Pyro (Team Fortress 2), Medic/Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Series: Leuchtkäfer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677595
Kudos: 15





	Defiling the Firefly

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is intended to fit smoothly between chapters 11 and 12 of To Tame a Firefly. It is not a necessary read, although there are certain things in this chapter/ short that will throw things in To Tame a Firefly into a bit clearer light. However, this chapter is where the kid gloves come off. I cannot stress enough that if you have triggers, PLEASE do not read this chapter. It deals with drugs, sex, and death. I shall attempt to cover all the trigger warnings, but if I miss one, let me know. For those of you willing to slog through this, it will help explain certain things happening in the next story, Quaffing Wormwood and Gall. Once again though, it is not a necessary read.

Pyro walked back into the clinic, Scout holding the end of her leash. Her mind was a whirl of conflict. She knew that Medic was not a gentle man, that he controlled this team by using their weaknesses against them. She did not want to be here. But if she did not do as he said, he would harm Engie. Sweet, sweet Engie with his guitar and his soft songs and his endless bowls of soup. She let her head drop, her shoulders sag. Medic now knew how to control her. 

Medic, sitting at his desk, looked up. “Well, did you enjoy your trip to respawn?” His voice was low, melodious, the voice of a trained orator. Pyro kept her gaze trained on the floor, no answer crossing her lips. She flinched when his chair slammed into the wall, did not look up as his boots clicked smartly on the tile floor, circling his desk. She did not look up, even when she could see the shiny black toes of those boots entering her field of vision. “When I speak, you will answer me.” His voice was harsh now, a rough hand grasping her chin and turning her face up to his. Ice blue eyes narrowed, he glared at her.

Her eyes rolled to Scout, standing beside her, his eyes straight ahead, carefully not looking at her. She tried to pull her face out of Medic’s hand, but he used his free hand to loop her leash close. “Do not pull away, Pyro. It is ill mannered.” He leaned closer; she could smell the coffee on his breath. “I am half tempted to send you through respawn again.” He drew in a calming breath through his nose. “I will not though, provided you can prove to me that you are not ill mannered.” His eyes slid to Scout. “Junge, show our new friend how one apologizes to me.” 

Scout looked at Medic, pleading written on his face. “Please, I don’t want…” His eyes slid to the side, glancing at Pyro, then back to Medic.

Medic frowned. “You don’t want to be punished also, do you?”

Scout took a deep breath, then dropped to his knees, his fingers going to the taller man’s zipper.

Pyro let her mind drift away, trying to ignore the wet sounds that followed. It was over in a matter of moments, a deep groan from Medic as he pushed Scout back and away from him, the boy losing his balance and falling over onto the floor. 

Pyro looked then, seeing the tears in the boy’s eyes, she averted her eyes yet again, not wanting to witness his pain. Her mind flashed to the war, she’d seen so many terrible things, but not atrocities like this, committed by one’s own side. She could feel her mind shutting down, blanking out, blocking the scene that had just happened in front of her. 

Pyro was lost in her own private horror, not watching as Medic reached into his pocket and removed a small tablet, not prepared when the large hand wrapped around her jaw, fingers digging into the socket, forcing her mouth open. She began to struggle as she felt his fingers invade her mouth, shoving something bitter onto the back of her tongue. Her throat convulsed as he held her mouth closed, free hand stroking her throat, forcing her to swallow. When the noisy sound of her forced swallow echoed through the room, he pried her mouth open again and looked inside, beaming proudly at her. “Good girl.” He stroked her hair, ignoring the way she pushed away from him, watching her carefully. “That should start to work within the next five to ten minutes.” His eyes gleamed behind his glasses. “You will be much more compliant then, kleiner Hund.”

And then the heavy hand of Medic was on her shoulder, he was turning her around, marching her toward a door at the back of the clinic, opening it, pushing her inside. She sprawled from the push, falling to her hands and knees on the cold hardwood floor, scrambling to get away from the boots following her, jerked up short by a hand grabbing her leash. 

Pyro gasped for air as the leash jerked, the collar tightening around her neck, leather edges biting into her skin. Her hands flew up, grabbing at it, trying to relieve the pressure and she grimaced in pain as his free hand wrapped into her short hair, pulling her upward. Her feet scrabbled under her, she finally managed to balance on them and stand, relieving the pressure on her scalp. Medic released her and she got her first good look at the room. 

A large bed took up the center of the room, ornate brass headboard pushed against the wall, a full window directly over it. There was a closet on the left side of the room, the right was lined with bookshelves. A well-made wooden cabinet with a lock hung on the wall to the right of the door, directly over an oak table with two chairs pushed neatly under it. She barely had time to take it all in before she was being shoved onto the bed. The mattress was soft under her, quilt wrinkling beneath her weight.

Medic loomed over her, eyes darkening with something dangerous. A slow smile spread across his lips. He turned his head slightly, keeping his eyes on her. “Scout. Go find Heavy. Tell him that I require him.” He turned back to her, hands spread at his sides, his grip on the leash loosening. 

“What exactly would you do to keep your Engineer safe, Hund?” He turned his back on her and walked to the table, removing his gun from his belt and laying it there. His hands went to his belt and he unbuckled it, sliding it slowly from the beltloops. “Are you a virgin?” He turned; his forehead creased. “I truly hope not. Scout was untouched and he was hell to train. Always messing things up, no skill. Nothing to work with really.” His smile broadened. “I hope you will not be such a disappointment. Of course, after the team finishes with you, you will definitely have experience. No skill perhaps, but skills can be acquired.” He pulled his crisp white shirt from his trousers and began to undo the buttons, one by one, fingers nimble on them. “Undress.” 

He watched as she stood from the bed, narrowed eyes on him. She hesitated, hands on the hem of her tank top. “Well, what are you waiting for?” He gestured to the open door behind him. “Heavy is coming. I could simply send him to the workshop, have him bring the Engineer back, and then we could do to him what I am planning to do to you.” He smirked. “I would allow you to watch though. Tied right over here, in this chair.” He gestured to the chair behind him. “Is that what you want, you naughty Tier?” He took a step closer. “Do you like to watch?” His heated breath whispered over her skin. “I do.”

Pyro took a deep breath and tried to focus on what she was supposed to be doing. Her head felt odd, swirling thoughts wrapping around each other and disappearing into themselves. “He is the enemy.” Her mind screamed into a vast soundless void even as she watched him moving and speaking before her. 

“Undress.” The order came again and this time she found herself following it, not meaning too, her body moving without thought, responding to the tone of command in his voice. She pulled her shirt over her head, dropping it onto the floor by the bed. She glanced up at him, head suddenly woozy as hell, fingers hooked in the waistband of her pants, then she pushed them down, stepping out of them. Ribs and hipbones jutted, evidence of too many missed meals and she raised her arms, wrapping them close, trying to hide herself from Medic’s lurid appraisal. 

Medic smiled. “Such an obedient kleiner Hund.” He stepped forward and, pushing her hands aside, cupped one small breast. “Do not fear, we will not hurt you too much. Not if you listen well and behave.” He leaned forward, warm breath on her forehead, fingers tightening over her nipple. “Touch me.” 

Her hand came up hesitantly, going to the flat planes of his bare chest, curling into the smattering of grey hairs nestled there. She relaxed a bit as the warmth of his bare skin penetrated the flesh of her palm. He pinched her nipple then, hard, laughing out loud at her gasp of pain. “You do not like that?” His fingers slid down her belly, palming her sex, index finger delving inside her lips. “Or do you?” He pulled his finger back, showing her the faint trace of dampness there. “I think that perhaps you like it more than you want us to know.” He grabbed the back of her neck with one hand, fingers tightening and holding her, his other hand between her legs again, grinding into the small nub of flesh there. “You want to be wet for me, don’t you, Hure?” He leaned closer, pulling her body against his. His voice lowered to a whisper as his lips came close to her ear. “Did you know that with the Medigun, I can make a man ready again in no time? This means that we can fuck you all night, and not stop until you are completely wrecked. Would you like that?” He groaned in her ear. “I would.” 

Pyro shook her head, a faint whimper escaping her lips. She was shocked by the obscenity from the normally proper Medic, even more so by the way she was reacting to him. She could feel a heat building, his fingers working her body into a warm glow. She tried to pull away, hand coming up to slap at him, then dropping back to her side, task forgotten. Her body didn’t seem to care that he was her enemy. She pressed against him, seeking more of that elusive warmth. 

His free hand brushed over her back, holding her closer, the heat of his body pooling around her even through his clothing. She leaned into him, suddenly unsure why she was fighting as the mess that was her mind began to grow blanker, the sensations in her body trying to overwhelm her thoughts. She could feel a small core of herself somewhere deep inside, screaming that something was wrong, but the protests were growing steadily fainter and less urgent. 

“So, you will ask me nicely, before the others get here, to spare you this, won’t you?” He rested his hand on her shoulder, applying a slight downward pressure. “You know what you must do, Scout has shown you.” 

Pyro lowered herself to her knees, trembling fingers going to the fly of his pants and unzipping him. His hand rested on her head, fingers curling and uncurling, lightly scratching at her scalp. “Yes, little one. That is good. Just like that.” He watched carefully as she unbuttoned the top button of his pants. Her fingers hooked in his waistband and she pulled them down, exposing him. His erect cock sprang free, bobbing slightly in front of her face, the tip wet and glistening. Pyro opened her mouth and suddenly, his fingers clenching tightly in her hair, he pulled her face up, glaring down at her. “No biting. I would hate to interrupt our first night together by having to pull all of your teeth.”

Pyro nodded, grimacing at the tugging on her scalp. Loosening his grip, he rocked back on his heels slightly, watching her. Opening her mouth again, she took him into that wet heat, noting the way he groaned. She began to bob her head up and down, her tongue flicking at him. She kept her eyes on the floor, trying to pretend she was anywhere else. 

Medic moaned loudly and wrapped his hands around her skull, pulling her mouth further down onto him. She gagged as his length was forced down her throat, choking her. He did not let her pull back until the struggles became frantic and she was clawing at his legs. When he finally let her go, she gasped in air quickly, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. He reached for her head again just as booted feet sounded in the doorway.

“You have started without me, Doktor?” The Heavy’s gruff rumble sounded out of sorts. He stepped through the doorway and looked down at the girl on her knees, cheeks hollowed around her full mouth. “She looks…” His voice paused, trying to think of the word, “эротический.” 

“Because she is very lost at the moment, Mein Fruend.” Medic’s voice rang above her, words dropping like stones into the quiet of the room. “She is having a hard time concentrating.” Large fingers rested under her chin, pushing her face up, bringing the two men into her view. “Aren’t you, Hure?” 

Pyro did not bother to nod, simply allowed her eyes to follow them both before being distracted by the second hand of the clock, moving slowly in its orbit on the clockface. She rocked back and forth on her heels, rubbing her thighs together, trying to soothe the growing ache between them. A gentle hand cupped her cheek. “Look at me, Hure. I am the one you must pay attention to here. I am your master.” Pyro nodded, the words striking deep into the fog of her mind. She stared into ice blue eyes, waiting for the words that would tell her what to do next. 

Medic patted his lap and she watched his hand move up and down, the slow tracers of light that limned the edges. “Come to me, little one, right up here.” 

Pyro nodded and climbed onto his lap, settling close to his chest, curled into a small ball. Her arms went around his neck and she held tightly to him. Suddenly, she felt safe and content, warm. She could not recall the last time she’d felt this way, but it was good.

“That is a good girl.” A warm hand caressed her back, soothing her. “You want to be good for me, don’t you?” Medic smiled at the slight nod. “Good girl.” He glanced back at Heavy. “She is learning how to be a good girl, isn’t she?” He patted her back at the rumbled affirmative, then his fingers slid lower, cupping around her sex and massaging. “Isn’t it amazing what burundanga can do for the will, Dima? Look at her, so docile. So willing to do whatever I tell her.” He chuckled. “And combining it with the Phenethylamine? Sheer genius. She will be so hyperexcitable now that even brushing a hand across her will provide pleasure.” To demonstrate, he swept his hand down the inside of her thigh, drawing a long wailing cry of need from the girl cradled in his lap.

Pyro moaned at the feelings sweeping through her body, the liquid heat that was pooling between her legs. She opened them further, wanting more of the warmth, the pleasure and her response was met with an approving nod from Medic. “There, you see, little one. When you behave well, good things happen, don’t they?” She nodded slowly, eyes not leaving his face. He was the center of the world, the only thing her tired brain seemed able to comprehend. “You like this, don’t you? Being pleasured? Being told how to behave? Being rewarded for doing well, punished for doing poorly?” He smiled, but his eyes remained cold. “Isn’t this so much easier than thinking for yourself?” He waited for a response and when she nodded, he continued. “You see little one, this is a woman’s place in the world, soft and compliant. Sweet and giving.” His voice was a low murmur now, captivating her attention completely. “And you will give all to me, won’t you?” At her nod, Medic leaned down and kissed her, lips soft against her forehead. “You will do as I tell you, won’t you?” 

She gasped as a finger slid inside her, thick and warm, plunging deeply and then back out. Medic turned away from her, looking to Heavy. “You see, Dima, how compliant she can be? Isn’t this so much better than the spitting, hissing little thing we dragged in here?” Tension began to coil tighter in Pyro’s stomach as the finger sped up, moving faster and she gasped when it was suddenly removed. Her whimper of loss caused Medic to chuckle. “Don’t worry, little one. I will make you feel good again.” The finger was back, joined by a second one, and she cried out, back arching as they plunged inside and suddenly stopped moving. 

Medic grinned at Heavy again. “Look at our little kitten, Dima. Our Kleines Kätzchen.” His fingers began to search, finding the spot they had been seeking, Pyro writhed on his lap at the tingles of electricity washing over her. Her fingers gripped his arm, seeking something to steady the world around her, but he did not slow his movements. As the heat spiraled through her, she cried out, her entire body tensing in an orgasm that caused white lights to flash before her eyes. Gradually, he stopped his movements as she rode out the waves washing through her. His fingers slid out, leaving her feeling hollow inside. He wiped them on the bare skin of her thigh as she took deep panting breaths, her mind gone completely. 

Heavy stood, looking down at her. “She seems exhausted. Did you bring me here to watch you finger her?” 

Medic smiled at the larger man. “Oh no, the drugs I have given her will keep her going all night. She may need to catch her breath, but she will not tell you no.” He directed his attention back to the panting mess in his lap. “Will you tell Dima no, little one?” Pyro managed to shake her head, the warmth beginning to build in her groin again, an intolerable itch that she was helpless against. 

“Tell him you want him, little one.” Medic’s hand was massaging her small breast, fingers playing over her nipple. “Go on, Kätzchen, let him know what you wish for.”

Pyro’s tongue came out, whipping across her lips, moistening them. Her voice was tiny in the room, sounded unreal to her ears. “Please.” She reached a hand out to the Heavy, fingers grasping at his, trying to move the bulk of the giant toward her. Her voice was stronger this time, the pleading tone unmistakable. “Please.” 

Medic chuckled, a low rumble that vibrated through his chest and sent tingles through her body. “She is begging you, Dima. Isn’t that cute?” 

Heavy nodded, his hands going to his belt buckle and opening it, fingers working quickly to drop his cargo pants and shuck them off, followed by the light t shirt he wore. He glanced from the girl to Medic. “I may have her first?”

Medic nodded. “Of course. I am in no hurry. We have all night to play with her, and if I get bored, I have the boy.” His eyes glanced to the corner, to Scout sitting on the empty chair. “Take your time, Dima. Scout and I will watch.”

Medic went to the other chair, settling in it with a pointed look at Scout. “You did well, and you have been very quiet, Junge. This is good. If you continue to behave, I shall reward you.” He nodded to himself at the look of pride on Scout’s face when he accepted the praise. The boy’s training was coming along nicely, he must admit. 

Heavy, having taken the sweaty panting girl from Medic’s lap, lay her out on the bed. “You will like being with big man.” He smiled at her, then knelt between her legs. Resting his weight back on his heels, he ran his fingers over her stomach, curiosity getting the better of him. The raised scars there tickled against his fingertips and he wondered what they felt like elsewhere. His hands cupped around her arms, tracing over them, noting the raised patterns there, then tracing up to her collarbones, fingers pressing firmly into them. He slowly familiarized himself with the patterns and her bone structure in this way, and she was quickly a panting mess once more. Every touch seemed to trace fire over her skin, shy sparks that melded themselves into a conflagration. 

Pyro moaned loudly and wrapped her arms around Heavy’s neck, lifting herself from the bed, legs sliding around his thick waist, trying to pull him closer. He chuckled, unmoved by the slight weight clinging to him. “You want this?” His arms went around her, supporting her as she clung to him tighter. 

“Please. Yes. Please…” Her voice trailed off as her lips found his neck, nuzzling into the softness there, mouth working against him. Firm hands cupped her buttocks, lifting her and slowly settling her dripping core over the head of his cock. “Like this, little one?” He chuckled louder as she moaned into his flesh, then slowly, his big hands controlling her every move, he settled her onto him. 

She gasped and her eyes flew open as he breached her tightness, but he did not let up, pressing slowly into her, filling her until he was fully sheathed. Pyro whimpered at the discomfort and he stopped moving, giving her body time to adjust to his girth. Like a mountain falling, he tumbled them both to the bed, his elbows supporting his weight off her. 

Pyro writhed under him, the sensation of being filled and stretched to her limit burning through her like a wildfire. She could not seem to control herself, the soft panting breaths and rolling hips seemed to belong to someone else even as she reveled in the feel of him.

At last, Heavy began to move. He was slow and controlled, an arm wrapping under her shoulder and around keeping her in place on the bed, his hips thrusting his rod into her, free hand going to one breast, fingers tightening and releasing on the hard peak of her nipple. His breath was hot in her ear, tickling against her neck and adding to the conflagration building within. She groaned, her skin on fire when his lips wrapped around her earlobe, suckling at it. 

“Oh god.” Her voice was a whisper, lost in his harsh breaths as he began to speed his movements, controlling himself, well aware of how much damage he could do and suddenly not wanting that. Medic would fix it of course, as always, but this was good, he thought to himself, sweet and warm and compliant in his arms, something he had not had in a very long time. He’d forgotten, after all the times with the smart mouthed boy, what it felt like to be with a woman, with someone who was not fighting. His breath shuddered out of his chest in what felt, strangely, like a sob. 

Warm hands cupped his face, he found himself looking down into storm grey eyes and his own clouded with tears. Heavy pressed harder into the welcoming warmth, reveling in the gasps and groans that he was drawing forth, the sounds of pleasure emanating from the woman below him. Suddenly, it was too much, too much sensation and he found himself tipping over an edge, rutting into her with the strength of desperation, her body responding to his, meeting him thrust for thrust until she was tightening around him and her head was back, her back arching her breasts pressing against his chest and she was howling in ecstasy. Heavy came, hard. 

He collapsed on her, unable to hold his weight up any longer and, after a moment, rolled to the side, allowing her to breath freely again. A glance toward her showed her to be fine, eyes half closed and lips curled in a contented grin, as she panted and sweated. Slowly, he reached out and grasped her hand, then rolled onto his side and propped himself onto his elbow, staring down at the sweat covered face staring back at him. He ran a finger over exertion reddened cheeks and, with a small smile curling the corner of his lip, he leaned over and kissed her. 

Medic cleared his throat. “Isn’t that sweet?” Jack booted heels clicked on the floor. “You are coddling her, Dima. You act as though she is a lover, a partner.” Dark brows drew together in a frown. “She is just a pet, Liebe. Like the boy.” Medic sighed. “Coddling her will only make you angry when I give her to the others, you know this, right?”

Heavy frowned and rolled off the bed, coming to his feet and towering over the Doctor. “Why share? We do not share boy and no one minds. Heavy wants to keep girl.” His frown deepened, one large hand balling into a fist. 

Medic stepped forward, his chest bumping against Heavy’s and snarled. “You will do what I tell you to do or you will not sleep at night, ever again. Do you understand me?” He took a step closer, forcing the bigger man backwards. “You are not in charge here. If I say she goes, she goes.” He reached down and wrapped a big hand around Pyro’s throat, squeezing. “If I say she belongs to the team, then she belongs to the team.” The hand began to squeeze tighter, cutting off more and more air. “If I say she dies, she dies. I am Master here.” Pyro began to struggle against him, writhing on the bed, her face growing darker and eyes beginning to bulge as the air whistled in her throat. “Look at this, Misha, and tell me, what would you risk for it?”

Heavy turned, eyes taking in Pyro’s reddening face, her panicked gasps. He looked away suddenly. “Fine. Belongs to you. No more arguing.” He turned away; eyes focused on the wall. “I am sorry, Doktor.”

Medic smiled cruelly and released her, not looking at her as both her hands flew to her throat and she gasped for air, each shaking breath harsh in the small room. “Good, Dima. I thought you would see things my way. Do not worry though, I will give her to the others only rarely.”

He frowned down at the Pyro, curled up on the bed, eyes closed against the harsh words passing above her head, both hands massaging the ache in her throat. “You have left her a mess.” He frowned. “Come here, Junge. It is time for you to earn your keep tonight.” 

Scout stood from his place in the corner and Medic turned, leveling his glare at the boy. “No. On your knees, Junge. Do not anger me tonight. I am not in the mood.” He watched as Scout crawled to him, stopping at his right leg. One hand fell to run through the boy’s soft hair and he sighed, almost visibly relaxing. “That is right.” He stepped forward and grabbed Pyro’s ankle, pulling her sideways on the bed. A tap on the thigh and a harsh “Open,” caused her legs to fall apart for him. 

“Clean Dima’s mess, boy.” Medic stepped back, watching. 

Scout looked up at him, wide eyed, at a loss. 

“With your tongue. You do not need anything else.” With a frustrated sigh, he grabbed the back of Scout’s head and forced it down between Pyro’s legs. Tentatively, Scout passed his tongue over those folds, pleasantly surprised by the musky tang he found there. Glancing over his shoulder once again, he set to work, laving his tongue over her, noting what made her gasp and squirm. Medic, behind him, reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle. Going to his knees behind Scout, he greased his fingers and began to press them against the boy, working a finger into him. Scout gasped and returned to his task with fervor, drawing a wail of pleasure from Pyro. 

With two fingers inside the Scout, Medic looked to Pyro’s glazed eyes and tossing head, then pulled his fingers out, replacing them with his cock. Scout grunted at the entry, his mouth pressing harder into Pyro’s heat. He could feel her slickness coating his cheeks, the Medic finding the spot within him that always brought moans and with each muttered exhalation, shivers traveled through the Pyro before him. 

Scout cried out when Medic’s hand wrapped around him from behind, stroking his hardness. He could feel the small droplet of precum beading at his tip, Medic’s thumb found it and began to smear it over his head, only increasing the pleasure he was feeling. Scout grunted at a hard thrust, his face buried in Pyro’s folds. 

Heavy sighed, watching this all happen and taking himself in hand, began to stroke himself. Medic, watching the bigger man over Scout’s shoulder, smiled at the Heavy. “She has a mouth, you know.” Heavy nodded, almost as though the idea had not occurred to him, he knelt on the bed and slid the tip of his cock into her mouth. 

Firm lips wrapped around Heavy immediately, drawing a gasp from him. He looked down, eyes on the face of the girl, her hand tangled in Scout’s hair, Medic growing increasingly red faced behind him. Suddenly, Scout cried out and bucked up against her, spilling hard into Medic’s hand. He whined low in his throat as Medic pulled out, his hard cock still not satisfied. Medic pushed Scout to the side and looked down at him, disappointed. “You have much to learn about self-control, Junge.” 

He sat back on his heels, stroking himself idly, allowing his breathing to slow as he watched the Pyro suck on Heavy’s thick cock. His eyes lit up as a new idea occurred to him. He had read the works of that Russian scientist Ivan Pavlov and suddenly he wondered if someone could be trained to be aroused by death and to seek it out. If so, in a world where respawn was a reality, what kind of soldier would that make?

“Dima.” He spoke loudly, gaining Heavy’s attention. “Fuck her. Put her on top of you and fuck her for me.” Medic barely spared a glance at Scout. “Boy, go to respawn. Now. Do not linger.” He didn’t even bother to watch as Scout fled the room. The boy would do as he was told, Medic was certain of that. 

Heavy nodded and pulled himself out of the girl’s grasping mouth. Scooting her to the side, he lay on the bed, then pulled her atop him. With a quiet moan, she wriggled herself onto him, seeking that fullness once again. Medic smiled, watching in fascination as she sat atop Heavy, riding him. 

After a moment to regain his control, he stood behind the two, and lubing his fingers again, he reached between their legs, slick fingers sliding over where they were joined. Heavy, seeing what Medic planned, pulled the girl forward, stretching her over his broad chest. She murmured in protest, but when Heavy began to move inside her again, she quickly quieted. 

Medic lubed his fingers a second time and finding the tight pucker of her ass, began to slowly work his finger in circles around it. She gasped, fire igniting within her, and began to struggle, frightened by the pain of Medic’s invasion, but Heavy held her steady. “Be still, girl. It will be good. Heavy promises.” When she continued to struggle, twisting to look over her shoulder at Medic, Heavy gripped her chin gently in his hand. “Look at me, only at me. I am all that matters right now.” He pulled her face down, kissing her deeply. She relaxed on his chest at these words, allowing the invasion of her nether region. 

Medic circled his finger inside her, stretching her out until he felt she was ready. He wanted to go quickly, but held himself back, adding a second finger to the first. If this were to be a true experiment, he must make the sensations as pleasant as possible. Heavy could feel Pyro’s quick panting breaths against his chest. “Shh, it will be okay.” He soothed her, laving kisses over her face as Medic stretched her out. 

Soon enough, Medic balanced on the bed behind them, slicked up cock in hand and pressed the tip to her stretched out hole. Pyro gasped and tried to pull away from them once more, the feel of Medic’s penetration sending a burning pain through her. 

Heavy held her tightly, hands on her shoulders pinning her as surely as Medic’s hands on her hips. He looked over her shoulder as Medic entered, the feel of her tightness getting unbearably tighter as she was penetrated a second time. Heavy smiled, pulled her down, lips covering hers and swallowing the sounds of her discomfort as he kissed her. He tried to hold himself still as Medic slowly penetrated the girl, inch after inch of thick cock sliding against his, separated only by the thin layers of tissues between them. 

Medic did not stop his slow invasion until he was fully sheathed inside the tight heat of the Pyro’s ass, muscles rippling around him as he paused, then he relaxed his body onto hers, covering her, giving the pain time to become something other. He could feel Misha twitching against him the entire time. The bigger man was not thrusting or moving, but there were some responses even the huge Russian could not control. When he felt the girl’s body begin to relax around him, accepting this dual invasion, he slowly began to rock back and forth atop her, each movement small and deliberate. 

Pyro felt tears come to her eyes as she lay still, trapped between the two large men, opened in ways that she had never even considered before. She whined low in her throat, seeking escape from the burning pain that was washing through her body, but at last, Medic stopped forcing himself inside her and his body covered her back, the warmth of his chest blanketing her. Pyro felt silent tears slide down her cheeks to drip into Heavy’s mouth, his tongue dancing over hers, licking at the salt her eyes were providing. 

And then, something changed. The pain, so intense just a moment before, began to ease and was replaced with a burning warmth, still fire, but a more intensely concentrated burning. She felt her body surrender around Medic’s thickness, the slickness of her own fluids bathing them all as it was released. And finally, Medic began to move inside her. The hands on her hips loosened their grip and he was on his knees behind her, short controlled bursts of motion probing into her, slipping over Heavy, catching and rubbing against the ridges of his cock through her walls and sending little frissons of pleasure through her entire core. 

Pyro’s head flew back at the sensations ripping through her and suddenly, Medic’s hands were around her throat, teasing, tensing and releasing in time to his thrusts, pressing her down harder onto Heavy’s cock and holding her in place as he controlled everything, even her breaths. Pyro was lost. Her entire world was nothing but sensation at this point, Heavy’s hands cupping her breasts, tweaking her nipples, his cock moving in short jerky thrusts inside her, his movements counterbalancing Medic’s lengthening thrusts. Even her breathing was being controlled, the flow of blood through her arteries at the mercy of Medic’s hands wrapped around her throat, she could feel her head growing woozy before he would ease his grip, allowing the blood to flow back, bright spots of color blooming before her eyes as he held tightly to her and then, just as she could stand no more, releasing her. 

She was lost in the cycle of his hands and his cock as an explosion pooled in her belly, the signs all too evident in her increasingly loud cries and pleas for release and suddenly, with a final hard thrust, she was sent over some indescribable edge into a pleasure so intense that she could not breath, Medic’s hands tightening around her throat and sending the ecstasy spiraling even higher as her brain, deprived of blood flow, synapses firing, seemed to collapse in on itself. She heard the guttural roar of Heavy’s release, the loud cracking of bones in her neck as Medic cut off all blood flow and breathe, the guttural German Medic spouted as he murdered her while filling her with his seed. The last sound she heard was Heavy’s thundering heartbeat as Medic let her head fall to rest on his chest. 

Pyro woke up cold and naked, the sterile white walls of Respawn surrounding her. She shivered and suddenly was weeping uncontrollably, curling herself into a tight ball in the corner as her body, cleansed of the drugs Medic had given her, remembered her death and everything leading up to it. Her mouth flew open and she howled out her agony and despair, fists slamming into the wall, leaving dark red marks that would surely bruise. 

“Shhhh, Shhhh, no, please no, don’t hurt yourself.” There were light pattering footsteps and warmth and she opened her eyes slightly, just enough to see Scout’s slender form kneeling by her with a blanket. He wrapped it around her and she lunged into his arms, needing comfort, pulling him down into a tangled mess of blanket and tears as he held her tightly, hand rubbing circles on her back, voice rough as he muttered meaningless soothing words in her ear. Every time she closed her eyes, images from the night bloomed behind her eyelids and she wept harder. At last, wept dry, she drew in a shaky breath and sniffled softly. 

Scout used the corner of the blanket to wipe the tears and snot from her face, his eyes searching hers, his mouth spewing forth an endless stream of “It’s okay,” and “It’ll be alright,” lies she knew, but comforting still. She untangled herself from his arms and looked around the room, trying to take everything in and put it in its place.

At last, his words broke through the walls of shock that cocooned her. “We have to go back. He’s gonna be pissed if we take any longer. I’m sorry, Py, but we need to move.” He was helping her to her feet, steadying her with his body leaning into hers. “Can you walk?” He frowned suddenly as her knees wobbled and scooped her up into his arms, wiry muscles tensing as he took her weight. He carried her through the base, looking neither to left or right as they passed room after empty room on their way to the clinic. At last he bumped open the door and carried her across the sterile room to Medic’s bedroom, standing in the doorway and watching as Medic poured another shot of Vodka into Heavy’s glass. The two sat at the small table, drinking, fully dressed, the portable Medigun positioned between them, watching as Scout stood quietly with the Pyro in his arms. At last, Medic shook his head. “Put her down, Junge. Do not baby her. Then go.”

Scout obediently stood her feet on the floor, his body hovering close, one hand on the small of her back as he watched the two men warily. 

“Come here, Leuchtkäfer. Sit at my feet like a good girl.” Medic gestured with the glass, and Pyro sank to her knees. Even with the drugs gone from her system, her mind told her to obey and so she crawled to him. Reaching Medic, she leaned into the warmth of his leg, her head resting on his knee as his large hand cupped her skull, massaging her scalp. Pyro closed her eyes and leaned into the sensation, feeling broken inside. Above her, the men returned to their conversation. 

Junge – boy  
kleiner Hund – small dog  
Hure - whore  
Эротический – erotic  
Mein Fruend – my friend  
Kleines Kätzchen – small kitten

Leuchtkäfer - firefly

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you have enjoyed this read, or at least been mildly entertained by it. I was very uncertain about posting this, but felt that it did need to be brought into play, as it does explain some of the things Pyro says in the previous story, and why she was ok with allowing Heavy to live. Please remember, comments and kudos are always welcome and I will attempt to answer any questions people may have as they come up. Also, if you have found any trigger warnings that I may have missed, please let me know so that I can add them. Thank you.


End file.
